Love able idiot
by KageNoYoko
Summary: A little gathering of the Muse girls just helps to reaffirm why Maki loves her beautiful idiot. Honoka X Maki Post-high school story, all girls over the legal drinking age, fluffy pairing story.


Disclaimer: All characters in this story are over the legal drinking age in their country, and this story is set post-high school for the girls of Muse.

 **Hope that everyone enjoys.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As she had found from years of being together with the girl keeping up with Honoka was a lesson in futility for Maki as she watched in a mixture of amusement and exasperation as the ginger danced around the large room they had rented out for the night with a piece of sweet bread dangling from her mouth and her friends gathered around watching the carefree girl.

The girls of Muse had agreed to meeting up for a night out together to celebrate Kotori and Umi's engagement, and Honoka was so overjoyed for her childhood friends that she had strong-armed all of the members of the idol group into meeting up at the building Honoka had begged Maki to rent and order food for, much to the auburn-haired girl's grudging agreement with her girlfriend's plans.

Everyone in the room was dressed up fancily as though this were some type of important meeting with a mixture of shiny dresses and a few dashing suits, and sitting on a table near the wall was a customizable sound system that currently played a soft song for a bit of ambience as the members of the idol group talked amongst themselves.

Umi was shaking her head in bemusement at the antics of her other best friend while keeping her fingers intertwined with Kotori, who obviously found the sight of Honoka acting so carefree amusing, and daintily held onto a glass of wine in the hand that wasn't interlaced with her fiancée's.

Maki would never vocally admit that Umi looked surprisingly dashing in a tuxedo, while the dress that Kotori wore was as beautiful as most of the outfits created by the designer for Muse's performances, bringing on a brief thought that perhaps the ash-haired girl had created the dress herself.

Nico was standing nearby the table that had been covered in various types of food and fancy wines for the girls, alternating between retelling a somewhat embarrassing story about a solo session that she had to an attentive Hanayo and Rin, and taking sips from her own glass of wine, which Maki was sure she had seen the girl going to refill multiple times that night.

In the corner of the room Eli was failing to hide a smile as she and Nozomi watched Honoka continue to dance around the room like a beloved idiot while the older blonde held hands with Nozomi. Both girls were mostly in their own world as they wore dresses that complimented one another, and had also had their fair share of wine; though they obviously held it better then Nico.

Sighing to herself in hopes that it might distill some of her embarrassment of what her beloved girlfriend was doing, Maki lifted her glass of white wine to take a sip and foolishly took her eyes off of Honoka for a second too long.

In the moment that she looked up Maki had to bite back a scream as Honoka stood dangerously close to her girlfriend with a bright smile on her face, allowing the auburn-haired girl to smell the alcohol on her breath, and cursing herself out for letting Honoka drink so much since it would be up to her to get Honoka home later.

Reaching out to pluck the drink right out of Maki's hands without a word, Honoka went ahead and set the glass aside on the table that Maki had been partially hiding beside before grabbing onto both of the younger girls hands and beginning to pull the normally strait-laced pianist towards the center of the room while ignoring Maki's half-hearted complaints and threats towards her girlfriend.

"Hey I don't want to dance Honoka, let go of my hands you idiot! I really mean it I'll smack you if you don't let go" Maki tried to warn her girlfriend, but the warnings fell upon deaf ears as Honoka continued with whatever little scheme had entered her inebriated mind without releasing her girlfriends hands.

One of Honoka's usual goofy smiles was upon the girl's face as she looked down at her slightly shorter girlfriend, and thankfully for Maki's sanity Honoka did not just start spinning Maki around like a human tornado.

Instead Honoka showed a surprising amount of clarity in her inebriated state as she moved one hand down to gently rest on Maki's waist, while she wove their fingers together with her other hand. There was a soft, loving smile upon the girl's face as she looked down into Maki's eyes, making the younger girl's cheeks begin to warm up as she turned away from her stupid and incredibly endearing girlfriend.

Honoka once more surprised Maki by leaning in to her ear and whispering to her girlfriend "may I have this dance milady?" Only increasing how much blood was rushing to Maki's cheeks at how sweet her girlfriend was being in that moment.

Out of a need to hide her face from how stupidly sweet and romantic her girlfriend was being, Maki buried her burning face into Honoka's chest in hopes of hiding the way that her face was starting to match the color of her hair, earning laughter from Honoka at how cute her Tsun-tsun girlfriend could be.

"Stupid Honoka" Maki muttered under her breath into Honoka's chest as she felt all of their friend's eyes on the pair, and was sure that her girlfriend had overheard what she had said judging by the way Honoka released a light, airy laugh.

"You're so cute Maki" Honoka cooed out as fact while she started moving in step with the music that had faded in while the pair were speaking, and leading her girlfriend's body along in the dance as Maki had a bit of a mental breakdown over another of Honoka's moments of oblivious romanticism.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took a while for the party to wind down between the efforts of Rin and Honoka keeping things lively after she broke away from Maki once again, and the pair made an effort to get around the room refilling glasses with more wine and offers of dances, but finally the more responsible members of Muse managed to Shepard everyone out onto the street either supporting their drunken friends or holding hands with their significant others.

Waving goodbye to Nozomi and a surprisingly inebriated Eli as the blue-haired girl supported her Russian girlfriend, Maki released a dry chuckle when her attention returned to her own drunken handful as Honoka leaned against a nearby wall laughing like an idiot.

Releasing a sigh and approaching her girlfriend Maki slid an arm under Honoka's armpit as she rested the girl's weight against her own body "come on darling, let's get you home and into bed" Maki cooed out to the ginger, which appeared to amuse Honoka as she laughed like an idiot.

The trip back to the couple's apartment was thankfully short and uneventful except while Maki was trying to board the elevator up to their floor when Honoka decided that pressing all of the buttons in the elevator was a wonderful idea.

Heaving a sigh of relief when she finally pulled Honoka into the apartment and had the door closed and locked once more for the night, Maki turned to see what kind of trouble her girl might have gotten into while she was locking the door, and found herself at a loss for words while her mouth gaped open at the sight of what Honoka had done this time.

Somehow Honoka's dress had been cast off and now hung over the back of the couch the pair had agreed to purchase when they first moved in together, and the aforementioned girl was now resting against the side of the couch in just her underwear, nearly making Maki's nose begin to bleed from the lewdness of her girlfriend's activity-supported body.

Not for the first time was Maki thankful that Honoka was a happy drunk instead of one of the alternatives, as she moved over to take her girlfriend's hands and helped her into their bedroom so she could tuck the drunk into bed.

Everything after entering the bedroom was left as a haze of motion in Maki's mind that she later could not recall for some reason, as Maki found her own dress thrown off into a corner. The two girls ended up under the covers of their bed with Honoka spooning her girlfriend with a wide triumphant smile on her face between fits of giggles.

"I love my beautiful Maki" Honoka sang into her girl's ear before finally passing out for the night, while Maki tried to will her face to stop burning from a mixture of embarrassment and joy at the declaration of love from the drunken Honoka who had managed to wrap her body around Maki with their legs intertwined, and her hands protectively clasped around Maki's stomach.

"Stupid amazing Honoka" Maki muttered under her breath in response before closing her eyes and cuddling back against Honoka to join her girlfriend in dream land. Of course Honoka was understandably miserable the next morning after how much alcohol she must have drank, and Maki tried to appear understanding even as she struggled not to laugh at the suffering of her beloved girlfriend.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Toeing the lewd line much, though I'm pretty sure I'll never cross it, since I'm happy writing fluffy stuff more than lewd things.

 **No worried that this is my Love!Live OTP, I will be writing other pairing stories in the future, including some that may contradict the pairing of this story, but I just couldn't resist writing a cute Honoka/Maki story after reading a really great Honoka X Everyone story on AO3 that also toes the lewd line.**

 **Love you all, and see you next time!**


End file.
